


something worth protecting

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Jemma's feeling very protective after Ward's revealed who he truly is and Skye helps her process her feelings.





	something worth protecting

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 2, sometime after 2x06 "A Fractured House"
> 
> Italicized words borrowed from the episode. 
> 
> I used 'Skye' instead of 'Daisy' because she hasn't learned about who she is yet so she hasn't reclaimed the name.

Knowing the truth about Ward makes Jemma’s blood boil especially where Skye is concerned. She wants nothing more than to protect Skye from him because he’s setting off the alarm bells in Jemma’s head and she’s always listened to her instincts.

 

_“If I ever see you again, I'll kill you.”_

 

She says with such force she knows he’s caught off guard but she means it.

 

There’s not much Jemma Simmons won’t do for the people she loves and she loves Skye the most.

 

People look at her and assume she’s harmless.

 

They forget that she has two PhDs to her name and that means she’s a lot more dangerous than she looks.

 

“That’s quite the look you’ve got on your face, babe,” Skye comments suddenly.

 

Jemma turns her attention to the doorway.

 

Then she smiles brightly.

 

“What kind of look is that, Skye?” she asks.

 

“I’m not sure, just know that I’ve never seen you look like that before.”

 

Crossing the room, Skye wraps her arms around Jemma’s shoulders from behind then kisses the top of her head. Then she spots the photo of Ward with marker marks all over it.

 

Skye frowns.

 

“Babe, what is this?”

 

Looking at picture she’s taken her rage out on, Jemma grabs it then puts it into a drawer.

 

“Oh nothing, Skye. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Uh yeah, that’s not gonna happen so you better just spill.”

 

Letting out a sigh, Jemma knows she really has no choice because she can’t ever really keep things from Skye. She turns slightly so she’s able to pull Skye down onto her lap and the other woman comes willingly before snuggling up close to her.

 

“I love you so much and feel so protective of you especially after recent events where Ward is concerned. Karma is going to come around to him but I can’t help wanting to be a part of that. Does that make me a bad person?” states Jemma.

 

Skye doesn’t answer right away.

 

Her girlfriend deserves a serious response.

 

“The fact that you’re worried about your reaction tells me that you are a good person, a wonderful person who I am so lucky to be in a committed relationship with. If you were a bad person, you wouldn’t worry about something like this. What he did and was apart of, is terrible…absolutely fucking terrible. I don’t want him near you at all,” says Skye as she runs a hand through Jemma’s hair.

 

Ward’s actions disturbed the whole team but it's clearly getting to Jemma.

 

“The best thing you can do, Jemma, is to be happy with me. Live your life, love the people in it who deserve it and science the shit out of everything. At the end of the day, he’ll rot in hell as he deserves.”

 

Jemma couldn’t help giggling at Skye’s words because she knows she’s right.

 

“You certainly have a way with words, darling,” comments Jemma.

 

Standing up, Skye stretches then holds out her hand to help Jemma up because there are plenty of other places, more comfortable places to get their cuddle on after all.

 

“I can’t help worrying about what could have happened, what could still happen with Ward on the loose now,” admits Jemma worriedly.

 

She looks down as her fingers play with the hem of her shirt.

 

“I’m worried too and I’m protective of what we have. We’re going to find him together and end him once and for all. I can promise you that.”

 

Jemma meets her gaze as she hears how confident Skye is.

 

“You’re right, you’re right.”

 

Taking her hand, Skye leads Jemma out of the lab and towards the kitchen.

 

At the pointed look from her girlfriend, Skye grins.

 

“You look like you could use a cup of tea. I’d try to make you one but I know how particular you are and you say that us Americans can’t make a cup of tea the right way so…I’ll keep you company and make myself a cup of coffee,” she says.

 

Jemma scrunches up her nose as if she smelled something terrible.

 

“How you and the others can drink that sludge and not tea is a mystery to me and not one I’m sure I’ll figure out any time soon,” she replies.

 

Laughing at her comments, Skye squeezes her hand.

 

“You have plenty of time to try to convert me. After all, we have the rest of our lives to spend together,” she says.

 

Skye’s eyes widen at her words and she ducks her head as she blushes.

 

Cupping her face, Jemma makes Skye look at her.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, darling.”


End file.
